


advanced prank practice

by gatos



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed just wants to impress Troy, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Community but Make it a Mockumentary, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, this is episode 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos
Summary: Not wanting to miss on his friendship with Troy, Abed creates a three-stage plan to mess with him.Or,Community, but make it a mockumentary.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	advanced prank practice

**Author's Note:**

> I had really fun writing this! I tried my best to not take them out of their characterization, but I think it's ok to, sometimes. This is my version of the characters.

**INT. LIBRARY - DAY**

FADE IN:

ABED is cautiously standing at the window, spying on TROY, who's sat on the couch inside the study room. Troy turns back, but Abed quickly gets down. Avoided. After a beat, Abed stands up again. He looks at the camera.

CUT TO:

** ABED TALKING HEAD. **

**ABED**

Early today Troy told me he invented rap music, is related to Danny Glover and Obama.

Abed raises his eyebrows to the camera.

**ABED**

Later, he confessed he was just messing with me.

**ABED**

If you are as confused as I was, don't worry. He taught me how to do it. I can show you.

Abed points at the wall behind him.

**ABED**

This is not a wall.

He breaks into a laughter. Then, a serious expression consumes him.

**ABED**

Funny. In Troy's point of view, this is what friends do.

**FADE OUT.**

**INT. STUDY ROOM - DAY**

FADE IN:

Abed walks in and heads to the couch's direction. He seems nervous, unusual. He's holding a notepad and a pencil.

**ABED**

(eye-widening, sitting next to troy)

Hey, Troy. Did you hear? All dogs are blue now. Every single dog in the world is blue.

Troy stares at Abed, deadpan. Abed chuckles, subsequently, goes steady.

**ABED**

I'm just messing with you.

**TROY**

(annoyed)

Yeah, I know.

**CUT TO:**

** ABED TALKING HEAD. **

**ABED**

I don't want to miss out on my friendship with Troy. Therefore, I created a three stages plan to get him back. At the end, I'm calculating it'll bring us closer as friends.

FADE OUT.

**INT. STUDY ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

FADE IN:

We're back at the study room with Troy and Abed.

Troy explains to Abed using an exasperated manner.

**TROY**

But let me explain to you a few things about how this works.

Abed opens his notepad to write it down.

**ABED**

Okay.

**TROY**

First of all, I cannot be got because I'm not gullible like you. Secondly, you're not good at this because you're not believable in your face, okay? Your face?

**ABED**

Yeah?

**TROY**

It's bad. Also, you gotta ride the line between the believable and -

CLOSE ON Abed's writing on his notepad. Troy spots the weirdness of it and stares... wait. What is he writing?

And to make Troy's situation worse, Abed starts to babble alien-like noises.

**TROY**

What are you writing in it?

Abed, suspiciously, waves it off.

**ABED**

(closing the notepad)

It's a notepad.

**TROY**

Yeah, but what... what language?

**ABED**

(standing up)

It's probably Arabic.

Babbling, Abed runs away and Troy watches him go.

Troy is left confused, weirded out. What just happened?

**TROY**

(to camera)

What was that?!

The CAMERAMAN shakes the camera.

**TROY**

(to camera)

Never mind.

CUT TO:

** TROY TALKING HEAD . **

**TROY**

Did I ever prank someone? Are you kidding me? You're talking with the pranks king of Riverside High. Bubble Wrap Floor, The Big Boulder, Mariachi Catfish, Ass Salted. Done! Done! Done! And... the last one.

(pause)

The last one I remember well... My friend Jake asked me to pass him the sugar, dumb request. Instead, smart me, passed the salt. He poured like, four spoons of it in his juice, or something like that. Turns out, Jake has high pressure. Didn't end well, he almost died. I haven't seen him since. I don't know why... Some people just drift apart, I guess.

(then)

Should I call him?

FADE OUT.

**EXT. GREENDALE'S COURTYARD - DAY**

FADE IN:

Abed's hidden behind a tree. He gestures to his right, the CAMERA follows, it shows Troy talking to a group of other students. The CAMERA turns back to Abed.

Abed says these next lines almost whispering.

**ABED**

(to camera)

First step was a success. I believe now Troy knows I have a plan in action.

Once again, Abed spies Troy, who's still focusing on conversation.

**ABED**

(to camera)

Approximately thirty seconds from now, Troy will say his goodbyes and will walk past that bush over there on his way to his next class. There is where I'll be. In this next step, I'll plant in Troy's mind the uncertainty of my actions. Am I terrible on pulling pranks or something is really going on?

The CAMERA turns to Troy, he's leaving. Abed follows to where the camera is now pointing.

He rushes.

**ABED**

Let's go.

FADE OUT.

**EXT. GREENDALE'S COURTYARD - CONTINUOUS**

Abed is sitting on the floor in the back of the bush. He's holding the same pencil and notepad as before. He clutches to his hoodie, pretending he's speaking to a listening device.

**ABED**

Beginning transmission. The primary purpose seems to be male bonding. And the attitude during conveyance of the random deceit is apparently of great importance. The humanoid is approximately five feet ten inches in height -

Troy interrupts him.

**TROY**

(wary)

... What are you doing?

Abed, pretending to be caught up...

**ABED**

Oh, hey. Troy. I didn't see you. Uh. How long were you standing there?

**TROY**

(scoffs)

You trying to mess with me?

**ABED**

(nervously smiling)

Yes. That's what I was doing. You got me. I was just messing with you, but I guess I blew it again.

Troy stares at Abed, alarmed. Abed stares back.

**TROY**

(skeptical)

Yeah... You did...

Abed runs off, babbling alien-like sounds.

Now, Troy's really scared.

I **NT. GREENDALE'S HALLWAY - DAY**

We walk through with Abed as he is on his way to the library.

**ABED**

(to camera)

So far it's working. For the last step, I'll need help. And I know just the person.

He arrives at the library.

**ABED**

(to camera)

Stay here.

**INT. LIBRARY - CONTINUOUS**

**SPY SHOT** **:** Abed and GARRETT standing next to the bookshelves.

**ABED**

I need your help.

**GARRETT**

Please, don't.

**ABED**

At five, be at room 202. Bring paint, a gray robe and antennas with you.

**GARRETT**

That's a really strange request.

**ABED**

Do you have a green screen?

**GARRETT**

I...

**ABED**

Never mind, I'll just rent one. Do you think you can handle it?

**GARRETT**

I don't know!

**ABED**

Here, ten bucks. That's all I have. The rest is for the green screen. Okay. See you there. Don't be late.

Abed turns to leave.

**GARRETT**

Can I at least know what we're doing?!

**ABED**

(walking away)

No time. I'll text you.

CUT TO:

** GARRETT TALKING HEAD. **

**GARRETT**

I joked once that I was his assistant, but I don't think he got it. I don't know how to get out of this.

FADE OUT.

**INT. ROOM 202 - DAY**

The room itself is a mess. Lots of chairs, old computers, papers and boxers all around. In the middle of the room, there's a TV with one gray crafted antenna glued on the top of it. Garrett is standing in the corner painting an eye on his forehead.

Abed is holding a DVD player, he connects it to the TV, puts a CD in it, and hides the device.

He looks around, everything seems ready. Then, he turns to the camera.

**ABED**

(to camera)

The final step. First, I made sure Troy knew I had a plan in action. Second, I raised the uncertainty. Third, the lesson. Garrett, are you ready?

Garrett stares at the camera, wearing a gray robe, antennas on his head and the recent painted eye on his forehead.

**ABED**

Remember what I told you?

**GARRETT**

Think like an alien, act like an alien, be an alien.

**ABED**

You've got it. Now, go hide.

Garrett leaves the room.

**ABED**

(to camera)

I hope Troy will be proud of what I pulled off and not think of me as someone who he always needs to explain things, a fun-killer.

There are footsteps on the hallway.

**ABED**

(to camera)

It's time.

He rushes to turn on the TV and starts whimpering alien noises in front of it. On TV, there is an alien version of Abed, the commander. In his background a black plan with stars, we can see that Abed, indeed, rented a green screen.

Abed furiously blinks his eyes and does alien hand movements.

From the back, we can see Troy arriving apprehensively and stopping at the entrance of the room. Watching Abed.

**COMMANDER**

Greetings, Abed.

**ABED**

Greetings, commander.

**COMMANDER**

Tell me about the one they call Troy.

**ABED**

Well, he's rather arrogant and has no mercy for weaker beings.

Troy has had enough. He intervenes.

**TROY**

Stop. Stop doing this right now!

Abed follows with the plan and with his character.

**ABED**

(forcely smiling)

Woah, woah, woah. I'm not an alien.

You can perceive that Troy is angry about the whole situation. Angry and confused.

**TROY**

I never thought you were. But this is insane, okay? Those are incredible alien hand movements. You invented a whole language. I'm pretty sure you rented a green screen.

After seeing Troy's reaction, Abed breaks his character. Has he gone too far? But that's what friends do, right?

**ABED**

Yeah.

**TROY**

It would be less creepy if you were an actual alien.

**ABED**

(genuine, gesturing between them)

But this is what friends do?

**TROY**

No, it -

At that moment, Troy sees through Abed.

**TROY**

(sincere)

From now on, Abed, friends don't mess with each other. Okay?

Abed takes it in. Friends don't mess with each other. That's their new rule.

**ABED**

Cool, cool.

They do their handshake.

Garrett comes in, doing the best he can, acting like an alien.

**ABED**

Garrett, it's over. He knows.

Garrett exits the room, dramatically.

**TROY**

You're getting a little sloppy.

**ABED**

We went over budget.

FADE OUT.

** ABED TALKING HEAD. **

FADE IN:

**ABED**

Turns out, messing with each other is not something my friendship with Troy will rely on. Instead, we opted for trust and honesty. I think that's better. I don't regret doing it, though. It did get us closer. Also, I got to use a green screen. I really should reconsider saving money and buying one of those. Troy and I have plenty moves we want to reenact...

(epiphany)

Movies. My friendship with Troy relies on trust, honest and movies.

Abed sincerely smiles at the camera.

Troy comes into the shot.

**TROY**

They lent their cameras for you to do one of those?

**ABED**

No, this is mine, actually. I'll just email the footage for them later.

**TROY**

Didn't know you could do that.

**ABED**

I find my way around things.

**TROY**

Bet you do.

**ABED**

I'm done here. Wanna go to my dorm and play video-games?

**TROY**

(happy)

You know it.

**ABED**

Cool. Cool, cool, cool.

Abed grabs the camera and turns it off. It **SLAMS TO BLACK.**

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it :] I hope you liked it <3


End file.
